Quero Ser Pai Ou Mãe?
by liliuapolonio
Summary: Saint seiya n me pertence. fic sem fins lucrativos. essa fic contem yaoi... vou adorar saber o q vc achou. se puder deixe um reviews p uma escritora Baka... bjs
1. Chapter 1

Quero ser mãe ou pai.

Depois de anos de relacionamento solido. Depois das duras batalhas. Afrodite de peixes queria ter uma família. Queria ter um filho.

Mais esse fato em si, estava deixando seu conjugue mascara da morte louco.

O guerreiro mais belo do santuário queria ter uma família completa.

Por que todos os guerreiros de Atena são órfãos. Não se sabe o porquê disso, mas é fato. E Afrodite queria ser diferente.

Por que não? Amava Mascara mais que qualquer ser humano. E esse relacionamento já tinha passado por muitas. Então queria muito um fruto dessa união.

Seu relacionamento, com o cavaleiro da quarta casa era meio estável.

Mascara era um cara difícil de entender. E Afrodite sabia disso. Mas mascara, quando o assunto era sua florzinha. Ele dava um jeito de realizar seus desejos.

Só que dessa vez estava realmente parecia impossível.

Como ele é Afrodite poderiam ser pais?

Eles eram homens, guerreiros órfãos e gays.

Se esses fatos eram complicados para a maioria da sociedade. Quanto mais uma criança. Como esse ser inocente iria reagir a esse fato.

Essa criança iria crescer com a hipocrisia, de ser julgado pela opção de seus pais.

Mascara da morte tentava a todo custo. abrir os olhos de sue amante.

Mas Afrodite estava ir relutante. Queria sim um filho. Queria uma família completa. Por que não podia ter um pouco de felicidade?

Depois de tudo que eles passaram. Eles aprenderam a dar valor à vida, á amigos, pequenos detalhes não passavam, mas despercebidos na vida dos dois.

E agora era a vez de serem pais. Pensava Afro.

Já tinha idade e maturidade.

Tinha conhecimento. E queria passar isso pra sua geração. Para seu filho.

Ensinar tudo que a vida lhe deu. De certo e errado


	2. Chapter 2

Convencendo ele.

A ultima das doze casas do santuário estava de ponta a cabeça. O seu dono, o guerreiro mais bonito entre os oitenta e oito cavaleiros, estava aos berros com seu amado amante. Objetos voavam pelas janelas e pelas portas da casa de Afrodite.

Não se sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo.

Afrodite era teimoso como uma mula quando empaca. De uns tempos para cá cismou que queria ter um filho. Só que Mascara da Morte, ainda tinha suas duvidas sobre esse gesto tão lindo de seu marido. Por causa dessa incerteza, Afrodite estava fazendo o maior escândalo.

-Escuta aqui Mascara da Morte, eu agüento todas as coisas que você faz comigo. Ate suas traições com essa barangas, eu engulo. Mas essa sua indecisão é o cumulo.

-Mas minha Flor, nos estamos falando de um mudança de vida radical. Pense bem.

-pensar no que!?! Eu já passei por um bocado de coisa na minha vida. Já tive varias chances de ser feliz e joguei fora. Agora que mudei e acordei para vida. Você vem com esse papo! De que não sabe se esta preparado para ser pai.

-Afrodite, nos estamos falando da vida de um ser inocente. Que vai depender de nos por muito tempo. Alem disso vamos ter que abdicar de muitas coisas.

Após ouvir esse ultimo comentário. Afrodite começou a jogar coisas em cima de Mascara. Tudo voltou a voar. Só que agora na direção do cavaleiro de câncer.

-Que ódio Mascara! Como você pode ser tão egoísta.

-Mas o que foi que eu falei de errado?

-Sai da minha frente! Antes que eu me esqueça que você é meu marido.

Sem entender nada, Mascara saiu de cabeça baixa da casa de peixes com tudo ainda voando ao seu encontro. E vez ou outra o atingindo nas costas, espatifando-se na hora.

Dentro da casa de Peixes, Afrodite permaneceu extremamente irritado e descontrolado.

Ao descer as escadas do santuário. Mascara encontrou com seu rival Shura de capricórnio. A tensão tomava conta do ar. Os dois se olhavam. Parecendo que faíscas saiam dos olhos de ambos.

Com um clima propenso a alguma briga e seus cosmos já em chamas. O cavaleiro da casa de Sagitário saiu para ver de quem eram os cosmos tão hostis que estavam tão próximos dele. Quando ele olhou e viu Mascara e Shura muito perto de um futuro confronto.

-Vocês estão loucos!?

-Gente por que de tanta agressividade? Todas as vezes que se encontram é isso!

Quando do nada voou um jarro (sem rosas é claro) na direção deles. Com uma reação comum todos se abaixam, e de topo das escadas, eles vêm um Afrodite gesticulando com as mãos. Sua voz aguda num tom tão alto que todo o santuário poderia ouvir:

-MASCARA DA MORTE! ENQUANTO VOCÊ NÃO SE DECIDIR, AQUI VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA VOLTAR.

-Zeus... (Mascara dá um suspiro).

Todos ficaram olhando para o Mascara da morte. Com os rostos confusos.

-Não liga não. É TPM.

-Vocês têm sorte do "Gelado" estar na casa de escorpião. Disse Aioros.

Aioros não conseguiu segurar o riso. E Shura ficou balançando a cabeça. Mascara desceu as escadas todo irritado. Resmungando sabe-se lá o que.

Vendo que o clima entre o casalzinho estava abalado. O garanhão espanhol foi ate a casa de seu amor platônico, para tentar saber o que estava acontecendo. Aioros ao ver isso, decide, movido pela curiosidade, seguir os passos de Mascara.

Shura corre apressadamente. Sabia que Afrodite estava fragilizado, é essa sempre era a hora de investir com seus carinhos e seu amor.

Quando ele chega à porta da casa de peixes, viu um monte de objetos quebrados espalhados por todo chão e pela escada. Distraído que estava, observando espantado o local, nem percebeu ao ser atingido por um porta-retrato.

-Ai!

-Sai daqui! Eu não quero mais ver essa sua cara, ate você se decidir.

Afrodite vai caminhando ate a porta para mais uma vez expulsar Mascara. Só que quando se aproxima. Nota que quem esta no chão e Shura de capricórnio. O mesmo estava esfregando as mãos sobre sua cabeça atingida.

-Ai deusa... o que foi que eu fiz?

-O que você fez, eu não sei! Mais minha cabeça esta doendo.

-Desculpa! Eu pensei que era o Mascara.

-E por que você queria partir a cabeça daquele caranguejo em dois!?

-Isso é uma longa estória. Entra aqui que eu vou contar e cuidar dessa cabeça machucada.

Mesmo sentido sua cabeça doer, Shura estava adorando o fato de Afrodite lhe dar atenção extra. Seu toque atencioso. Capaz de fazer o tempo parar.

Conforme Afrodite cuidava do machucado do Shura. Começou a contar o que ele queria para vida dele. Foi contando tudo. E após terminar o curativo iniciou o preparo de um quitute sueco para eles. A estória tomaria a tarde inteira? Pensou Shura.

-Então quer dizer... que você esta querendo ter um filho?

-Isso Shura! Mais o burro do Mascara não quer. Ele diz que esta indeciso. Ela acha que uma criança vai nos privar de muitas coisas.

-Bom... por um lado o siri esta certo.

-Não acredito que ate você Shura!

-Calma, Afro! O que eu quero dizer. É que uma criança, alem de ser uma dádiva, também é uma grande responsabilidade.

-Eu sei Shura. Mas eu quero tanto ser mãe... quero dizer, pai.

-Sabe. Poder passar meus ensinamentos paras futuras gerações. E melhor ainda. Ter alguém para chamar de filho.

-Às vezes Shu, queria ter sido uma pessoa normal. Com uma vidinha mais ou menos. Dessa forma então tudo seria diferente.

-Não diga isso Afro. Nos todos nascemos com um destino. Não adianta fugir dele. Você nasceu sobre a constelação de peixes do mesmo jeito que eu nasci sobre a constelação de capricórnio. E assim é que tem que ser.

-Nisso você tem razão. Mas você acha que por sermos cavaleiros não temos o direito de ter uma família?

-Eu realmente não sei te responder isso. Por um lado acho que sim. Pense bem. Uma família seria a primeira escolha de um inimigo. Eles estariam sempre vulneráveis. Em contrapartida, nos também somos humanos. Por que não ter um uma vida familiar. É uma faca de dos gumes.

-Sabe que nunca tinha pensado desse jeito. Será que meu maridinho estava pensando dessa forma? Podia ser isso que estava deixando ele com medo, e fazendo se sentir inseguro a respeito de uma família.

-Mas Afrodite, tem uma pergunta que não quer calar?

-Qual?

-Como você pensa em ser mãe? Ou quero dizer, pai?

-Bom...

Afrodite ficou com o dedo na boca pensando. Ele queria ser mãe ou pai, tanto fazia, mais ate agora não tinha pensado como. Shura tinha tocado no ponto. Como ele iria conseguir isso.

-Bom Shura da única maneira possível. Adotando é claro! Não tem como eu "ter" filhos. A ciência ainda não evoluiu tanto.

Shura não segurou o riso. E caiu na gargalhada.

-Apesar de que eu seria uma gravidinha linda, quero dizer, lindo.

-Disso eu não tenho duvida nenhuma.

Ao terminar de dizer isso, Shura foi se aproximando de Afrodite e tocou em seu rosto com as mãos alisando o. Sentindo o clima meio estranho, Afrodite reage.

-Shu, não quero te magoar.

-Eu sei Afro! Mais você sabe o quanto eu te...

O cavaleiro de peixes não deixou o cavaleiro de capricórnio terminar de dizer essa ultima frase.

-Shura você sabe melhor do que ninguém o quanto eu amo o Mascara da morte. Por isso não deixe as coisas tomarem esse rumo. Eu ainda tenho que tentar convencer um Cavaleiro cabeça dura. Obrigado por ser preocupar e me escutar. Você sempre será um grande amigo.

Shura se despediu de Afrodite e desceu.

E Afro estava pensando numa maneira de convencer seu amado a tomar uma decisão final.

E vocês! Qual a decisão que nosso Italiano deve tomar? As escritoras aceitam sugestões.

Beijos o próximo capitulo em breve.


End file.
